Latch assemblies, including those used with transportation containers, are ubiquitous. Nevertheless, new latch assembly designs are always necessary to meet the challenges presented when new types of transportation containers are developed, new operating environments are faced, or both. Among other things, a properly designed and constructed latch assembly must provide for a firm engagement between container components (e.g., the container lid and the base), withstand the stresses of the intended operating environment, and allow for the use of efficient manufacturing processes.